


Ceridwen

by lifeinwords



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinwords/pseuds/lifeinwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flame in the fire, hanging like rain on the brink of desire. (Season Two Era)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceridwen

“Jesus, hurry,” Lex pants into his ear. Feet still sticking out the door, boots sploshing as he tries to wriggle out of his jeans, Clark hurries. Water in his ears, in his eyes, and Lex is a white blur trying to lick it all off.

He hisses as bare skin hits the seat, cold and slick like the world outside the window above his head. Clark holds his breath, pries them down and stares up at Lex, the thunk-thunk of windshield wipers half-matching the heartbeat burning his chest.

Lex lets go of the backseat holding him above Clark, stops hovering in the glare of the streetlights and spreads himself out, legs on legs, stomach on stomach, matching all the way up. He shivers again as a hot face presses into his neck, doesn’t think he’ll ever stop when Lex groans out a “yes. Now, off, now.”

And Clark can’t stop wondering how this happened as hands pull at his shirt. He remembers waiting to meet Lex outside the diner, huddling under an awning to stay dry. He remembers watching the striped cloth rip free in the wind, and feeling the spray soak his face. A dark car pulled into the parking lot, taillights fractured by raindrops, and Lex got out.

He’d just stared at Clark, who must’ve looked like a drenched puppy, then the next thing Clark knew he was stuffed in the backseat and wriggling, hands pulling away sticky cloth to get at Lex’s nipples.

Lex rises up again, and his hands squeak against the foggy glass as he stares down at Clark. Who’s not thinking about it. Definitely not…oh, thinking at all, right now. Because thinking doesn’t matter when he can have his mouth everywhere he wants, when he can pull and tug until Lex isn’t hovering anymore, isn’t far away enough to see him clearly.

“Gimme,” he might be saying. Or maybe it’s “your turn.” Either way, it makes Lex grin and turn to bite at the hand stroking sweat from the hollows of his temples. Not enough room, god, never enough room for Clark anywhere, but especially not in this hot, wet-leather smelling box, when he wants to feel and taste everything at once.

And the thunk-thunk starts to sound like seconds ticking by, every blink a second less of Lex pulling fingers into his hot scraping mouth. Clark keeps his eyes open against the suction and grinds down, feeling the thick chafe of pants through his soaked boxers and not caring even a little bit.

Lex is grunting like the sounds have been trapped in his throat for months, his hands groping to weld themselves at Clark’s hips. And he’s sliding Clark, sliding him over and into the groove of Lex’s hip where everything matches again, heat on bone the sweetest press he’s ever felt. It’s like Lex is holding him with everything, even the green reverse-outlines only Clark can see.

His arms pull at Lex’s shoulders and lift them into him, close enough to match those teeth with his own. Lex nibbles softly at his lower lip, like the top of his body can’t feel the bottom rocking steadily, up and in and oh, twisting slightly now, ever more urgent. Clark pushes back as best he can, but he loses the rhythm every time Lex’s eyes flicker open and stare at him, so dazed and full.

He’s panting into Lex’s mouth, focus narrowed to what he wants and what he’s getting. Lex is gasping words that Clark can’t understand because he feels Lex’s hands scrabble over his hipbones to his ass. They clutch him even closer, and Clark wants to do so many things.

He wants to suck on Lex’s Adam’s apple and hear the sounds that are his fault. He wants to feel Lex’s arms flex under his hands when he’s holding them down. He wants the rain to stop so he can hear every squeak of the leather, every snag of fabric as he keeps writhing up and down.

But everything is too fast and too close, the air hot and wet and bare of oxygen, and Clark can’t wait for what he wants. Lex shudders under him, his hands falling away as his hips buck wildly. Clark watches his face twist and go blank, and his brain kicks on just in time to tell him that Lex came. Because of him. That the soft heat spreading around his groin is from Lex, who still looks desperate and wanting even as his body stops moving.

Lex feels boneless under him, dissolved like water, and Clark bends his head to taste before it evaporates. Rain, hot, salt, all things Clark knows but he’s never had them together before, and his hips keep jerking, wanting to melt too.

Lex drags Clark’s hand up to his mouth and kisses it softly, then whispers into the palm. Clark can’t hear it, doesn’t need to. Everything stops but the rush of blood through his body, the stutter-jerk of his cock. He can’t hear, can’t see, can’t do anything but sink onto the seat and shake mindlessly.

Lex’s body curls around him and tucks him into the back of the seat, which is warm and soft and smells like them. A hand rolls the window down, and cool air flings drops down onto Clark’s shoulder.

Their breathing slows, and Lex runs a hand through Clark’s hair over and over, in time with the beating of his heart. Clark closes his eyes and tries not to think.


End file.
